


Iwaoi smut 🥲

by Haikyuu_b1tch



Category: haikyuu
Genre: IwaizumixOikawa - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, OikawaxIwaizumi, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_b1tch/pseuds/Haikyuu_b1tch
Summary: Go to horny jail
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 452





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

They’d hardly made it into the room before Iwaizumi crashed their lips together, throwing his bag to the side and pushing him down onto the bed. Their lips fit together almost like they were made for each other. Oikawa felt a shiver of excitement throughout his body as the shorter male’s hands roamed his body, sliding underneath the cropped tee he was wearing. They broke apart, gasping for air. Oikawa barely managed to inhale before Iwaizumi forced his tongue inside his mouth. Oikawa gasped and moaned wantonly as Iwaizumi’s hand found his right nipple, playing with it. Iwaizumi pressed kisses up his jawline, and nibbled his earlobe as Oikawa squirmed with pleasure underneath him.

“Are you wearing lip gloss?” he whispered, brushing his lips against his ear, causing a rush of adrenaline through Oikawa’s body. He nodded breathlessly.

“It tastes good,” he flirted quietly, his leg slipping between the brunette’s, brushing against his erection. Oikawa’s breath hitched, and Iwaizumi noticed, moving his leg back, causing Oikawa to protest quietly. He removed his hands from under Oikawa’s shirt.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Oikawa looked up at the man he was so desperately in love with with half lidded, lust filled eyes. 

“Of course I’m okay with it,” he whined, trying to move against Iwaizumi’s leg again, but he shifted away.

“Not yet,” he hissed, biting the top of Oikawa’s ear, causing him to yelp, half from pain, half from arousal. “I’m gonna take my time with you. You’re the one who wanted me to show you what we are.”

He pushed himself slightly upwards, looking Oikawa in the eye and smirking. 

“Or have you had enough?”

Oikawa instantly understood what he was doing. He was going to break him. At least he was going to try. He was going to make him beg. No way that was happening.

“I don’t know, Iwa chan, have you?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, and Oikawa knew he’d managed to provoke him. He leaned down, kissing Oikawa until the brunette’s lungs were burning. He gasped for air as Iwaizumi pulled away, quickly making his way down the setter’s neck, nipping and sucking at his skin, leaving dark marks that stood out against Oikawa’s skin. The hickeys tingled slightly, and Iwaizumi ran his hot tongue over the sensitive skin, making Oikawa tremble slightly underneath him.

“Hmm? I haven’t even put it in yet,” he teased. Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi, and before the shorter boy could process what was happening, their positions had been reversed. 

“What are you-“

“You really thought you could ruin my neck like this and get away with it?” he said, referring to the marks Iwaizumi had dotted over his neck.

“What the fuck are you-“

Iwaizumi clenched his teeth as Oikawa but into his neck, his incisors piercing his skin slightly. Oikawa sucked at the skin just like Iwaizumi had, leaving hickeys much larger than his own. He moved his hand down, palming Iwaizumi’s dick through his shorts. Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, pulling it away, obviously angry and extremely turned on. He pushed Oikawa down, climbing on top of him again.

“Safe word is vanilla.”

“Safe word? Iwa?”

Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of the brunette’s curls, yanking his head back.

“You heard me, slut,” he hissed.

Oikawa didn’t think he could’ve been turned on any more than he already was, but hearing that made him painfully hard. 

“Iwa~” he moaned breathlessly, and the shorter man yanked his hair harder, pulling a moan from his lips.

“It’s master to you, whore,” he growled. Oikawa shivered. 

“Y-yes master.” 

Any will to stand up for himself left his body. He wanted Iwaizumi to use him in whatever way he wanted.

“Strip for me, slut.”

Oikawa pulled off his shirt without hesitation, his nipples growing hard as they were exposed to the cool air. Iwaizumi sat back and watched him as he pulled his tracksuits off. He was about to take his underwear off when Iwaizumi seemingly changed his mind, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s forearm, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Keep those on.”

He looked Oikawa in the eyes, smirking as he looked away, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Stay there.”

Iwaizumi got off the bed, finding his bag. Oikawa looked at him in confusion, but he didn’t offer an explanation. He claimed back onto the bed, opening the bag and pulling out... handcuffs? The atmosphere in the room changed completely. Oikawa almost whimpered at the sight. Iwaizumi glanced at him.

“Still sure you’re okay with this?”

“Please hurry Iw- master.”

Iwaizumi cuffed his hands to the headboard, before grabbing his face, bringing it so close to his own that he could feel the brunette’s harsh pants against his lips. 

“You’re in no position to be making demands, you stupid whore. You do what you’re told. Understood?”

“Yes master. I’m sorry,” replied Oikawa, squeezing his eyes shut as tears pooled in the corners.

Iwaizumi’s grin was feral.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week. And you’re going to take it till I’m satisfied.”

Iwaizumi pulled a silk blindfold out his bag, making sure not to injure Oikawa as he wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes. This was a different type of excitement that the brunette had never experienced before. Not knowing what his partner would do made him much more sensitive than before, flinching at every touch and shivering at every warm breath of air against his bare skin. Iwaizumi didn’t touch him for about a minute and a half, and the air grew so tense the brunette began to feel uncomfortable. He felt the tip of Iwaizumi’s finger touch his dick through his underwear, running it up and down, teasing him. He took his time removing his boxers, even as Oikawa whined with impatience.

“Please. F-faster~”

Iwaizumi slapped his inner thigh hard, and Oikawa moaned.

“Hnng~”

“You like it rough?” Iwaizumi grinned, pressing kisses to the red hand mark he’d left, soothing it.

“Y-yes master,” he answered breathily. Tears formed in his eyes from the burning pain. He heard the sound of rustling, presumably Iwaizumi’s bag again. He squirmed in anticipation. He heard the sound of a lid popping, flinching and barely stopped himself from moaning out loud as he felt lube being pouredonto his asshole, biting his lip. Iwaizumi teased his entrance with a finger. 

“Stop holding back your moans. I want the whole neighbourhood to know how much of a slut you are.”

Oikawa groaned softly at his words, before hiccuping in surprise as Iwaizumi inserted one of his fingers, slowly working it in and out. He curved it slightly, prodding it deeper until he fount what he was looking for. Oikawa moaned louder than he intended as Iwaizumi‘s long fingers brushed against his prostate, making him tremble with pleasure. Iwaizumi inserted a second, scissoring his fingers, loosening Oikawa’s asshole while still teasing his prostate. The brunette’s eyes rolled up into his head. He’d had sex before, of course, but he’d never experienced anything quite like what he was experiencing now. His breaths became faster, his moans quicker and breathier. He began to shake as Iwaizumi pushed against his prostate, pressing yet another finger into his ass. Iwaizumi continued to work his fingers as he felt Oikawa clench around them. He wrapped his hands around the brunette’s painfully hard shaft, pumping up and down, surprising him. Oikawa’s muscles started to spasm as he felt his climax overtake him, straining against the handcuffs as he shook. His vision went white, and he almost screamed with pleasure. Tears streamed down his face and cum splattered over his stomach, some of it getting onto Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi pulled the blindfold off Oikawa’s head, irritated. He shoved him into a sitting position seemingly effortlessly. 

“Did I say you could cum?”

Oikawa was too breathless to reply, still shivering from the aftermath of his orgasm.

“You made a mess,” he said, shoving his hand in front of Oikawa’s face. “Clean it up, slut.”

Oikawa hesitated, before seeing the loom in Iwaizumi’s eyes. He licked the cum of his hand, looking Iwaizumi in the eyes. The shorter male narrowed his eyes, flicking them down to Oikawa’s mouth, watching the way his tongue ran over his fingers lewdly.

“That’s enough,” he commanded, pulling his hand away. He tied the blindfold back around his head, tugging at his hair and kissing his neck again. 

“Make sure you’re hard for me again. I’m no where near finished,” he hissed. Oikawa moaned softly at his words, which seemingly satisfied Iwaizumi. He smirked, picking up his bag and completely emptying the contents. Of course, Oikawa couldn’t see a single thing, and while in other situations this would’ve infuriated him, he just felt himself growing hard again. Just like Iwaizumi had wanted. He trembled as he felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his dick again, and flinched as he felt the touch of something unfamiliar and cool. It felt like... silicons? Iwaizumi slid the cock ring on, making sure it was tight enough. Oikawa would like to think he’d made a sound which was slightly more dignified than the animalistic whimper he’d let slip through his lips, but he knew he would be lying to himself. Pure need. That was all he felt. He heard the sound of vibrating, and moaned in anticipation. Iwaizumi held the vibrator against the head of his dick, and he spasmed in surprise at the sudden shocks of pleasure running through his body in waves.

“Nnngh~ master, please fuck me~”

Iwaizumi turned it off suddenly, and pulled the blindfold off Oikawa again, before yanking him forward and undoing his handcuffs. He shoved the vibrator into Oikawa’s hands.

“Put it in, since you like it up the ass so much you can do it yourself, you dirty whore.”

Oikawa complied instantly, pressing it against his entrance before it sank into his ass. He looked at Iwaizumi, who was holding a small remote in one hand, his rock hard dick in the other. He pressed a button, and the vibrator started up again, making Oikawa’s legs shake, his eyes closing with pleasure as he moaned breathily. It was the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi had ever seen. He turned the vibrator up, stroking his own dick, not taking his eyes off the boy in front on him. Oikawa’s moans were like music. The brunette’s threw his head back, a broken, teary, mess. He wanted to come, but the ring around his cock wouldn’t let him. 

“P-please master - ahhh - I want to come,” he begged, and Iwaizumi shook his head, turning up the vibrator even more, ignoring Oikawa’s pleas, watching him get fucked senseless by a stupid little toy. Oikawa couldn’t bear it anymore, chasing his climax but never reaching it. He started to try and pull off the cock ring, but Iwaizumi’s strong hands stopped him, pinning his hands above his head.

“I’m done watching. Fucking pillow princess. You’re not the only one who gets to feel good,” he growled in his ear as Oikawa sobbed.

“We’re finished when I’m finished. I don’t care if it breaks you.”

Iwaizumi cuffed Oikawa’s bruised wrists to the headboard and pulled on a condom while the brunette moaned uncontrollably, tears streaming out his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. Iwaizumi flicked the remote off, pulling out the vibrator, and Oikawa breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down, before Iwaizumi thrusted inside him, causing the shaking to start again, but so many more times intense. Iwaizumi groaned softly in pleasure as he felt Oikawa’s tight walls around his dick. Oikawa choked on his tears, gasping for air as he felt himself being stretched to the max, Iwaizumi’s length teasing his prostate. Iwaizumi didn’t wait for the brunette to get used to his size, instead beginning to thrust into him at a steady pace, leaning down to kiss his neck, sucking at the already dark marks he’d left. Lewd squelching and slapping sounds filled the room, paired with Oikawa’s desperate moans. Iwaizumi didn’t think he’d ever been as turned on as he was right now.

“Iwa- hnng- please-“ Oikawa sobbed. “It’s too much- ahh- I’m gonna die. P-please let me cum.”

“What did you call me?”he hissed, speeding up his pace, feeling Oikawa clench around his dick, growling into his neck animalistically.

“Fuck!” Oikawa screamed, unable to answer as his second orgasm overcame him, spraying cum over his and Iwaizumi’s chests. 

“Did I say you could cum yet?” 

He gasped for air as Iwaizumi continued to move inside him, with no intention of slowing down. Iwaizumi groaned softly as Oikawa clenched around him, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Instead of coming down from his high, Oikawa continued to shake uncontrollably, his raw throat producing broken screams and sobs as Iwaizumi thrusted faster, chasing his own climax. 

“Fuck, you’re such a good slut. You take me so well,” Iwaizumi moaned desperately. He chuckled lowly as gently kissed the trembling jawline of the brunette. 

“You’re drooling.”

Oikawa couldn’t hear him, his world completely blocked out by the overwhelming ecstasy he was feeling. It was like fireworks were flashing behind his eyes, electricity coursing through his body. It was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time, and he never wanted it to end. The shaking ceased slightly allowing Oikawa to finally pull a ragged breath in. He convulsed with aftershocks, and before long Iwaizumi reached his own climax, cumming into the condom with a low, throaty moan. He pulled out, making sure not to hurt Oikawa. Pulling off the condom and tying it, throwing it away, he took the handcuffs and the cock ring off him. Oikawa couldn’t move, completely spent, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, trying to even out his breath, his eyes closed. Iwaizumi gently turned his face so he could look at him, concern lining his brow.

“Are you okay?”

Oikawa laughed breathily.

“That was fucking amazing.”

He opened his eyes, looking directly into Iwaizumi’s.

“Where the hell did you learn all that?” he asked. Iwaizumi flushed red.

“Porn,” he replied grudgingly, and Oikawa burst out laughing, before it turned into a coughing fit. 

“You really had this all planned out, didn’t you?”

“So you didn’t like it?”

“No, no, we’re doing that again as soon as possible,” he grinned, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile back.

“You need a shower,” he commented, wrinkling his nose at the smell of sweat and cum emanating off the brunette’s body.

“You have to help me.”

“I know.” 

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa off the bed and into the bathroom almost effortlessly, setting him down in the bath and taking down the shower head. He turned it on, waiting for a bit until the water was warm. He put it down in the bath.

“I’ll rinse you off. You can take a bath after that if you want.”

“Only if you get in with me,” Oikawa smirked, back to his usual self somehow, despite his ragged appearance, bruised lips and practically purple neck. His hair was stuck out in all directions, yet that stupid grin of his was still somehow attractive. Iwaizumi flushed red, and looked away, pulling off his own remaining clothes. 

“Fine, but first we need to clean you. Move over.”

Oikwa shifted, and Iwaizumi got into the bath in front of him. He was glad that the bath was so large, otherwise this would’ve been difficult. He grabbed some body wash, squeezing it into his hands and rubbing it on his body. His hands were soft and gentle with their movements, unlike they had been only minutes ago. He rinsed the soap off the brunette as he relaxed, the hot water soothing him. Once Oikawa was clean, Iwaizumi washed himself off while the other boy watched him, blushing slightly, that irritating smirk never leaving his face. Iwaizumi’s ears turned red, and he redirected the shower head, spraying water in Oikawa’s face, laughing as he spluttered before gasping incredulously, pushing the shorter boy’s chest playfully.

“Iwa!”

“Stop smirking at me like that,” he replied, grabbing a shampoo bottle off the side.

“Or I’ll put soap in your eyes as well.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t make me do it,” he smiled, squirting the shampoo on the top of Oikawa’s head, gently massaging it in. The brunette closed his eyes, smiling gently as he relaxed. Iwaizumi gently washed out the shampoo, making sure there was no soap left. Oikawa’s hair was surprisingly long when damp.

“Conditioner too?”

“Yeah.”

Iwaizumi rubbed in through the tips of his hair, before washing it out as well. It didn’t take long to wash his own hair, which was much shorter and didn’t need conditioner. There was silence between them, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It felt right. This was right.


	2. 🙄✋ew imagine reading smut cbm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall r horny and top Oikawa is sexy

Oikawa’s fingers ghosted over his chest as he continued to work his way up Iwaizumi’s neck, smiling into his skin as he felt the way his boyfriend reacted to his touch. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply through his teeth. This wasn’t good.

“Hmm? What’s this?” Oikawa questioned, his words sultry. He reached to touch his boyfriend’s erection through his trousers, but Iwaizumi caught his hand. 

“Are you fucking insane? You can’t do this here!”

Oikawa studied him silently for a couple of seconds, before climbing off his lap. He grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist, yanking him out of his chair and pulling him through the crowd of people. It stank of alcohol and cigarette smoke the closer they got to the centre of the party, which was right near the speakers. Oikawa turned sharply, yanking his boyfriend up the stairs, not bothering to look back at him. Iwaizumi stumbled a bit, and he felt Oikawa’s hand tighten it’s grip on his wrist. He didn’t say a word as he pulled the shorter boy down his corridor. He stopped at his bedroom door, opening it and pulling Iwaizumi inside. He pushed Iwaizumi into the bed, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

The look in his eye was hungry.

Dangerous.

Oikawa softly pushed Iwaizumi down onto the bed with his own body, before connecting their lips. Iwaizumi tried to roll them over so he’d be on top, but Oikawa held him down. He teased Iwaizumi’s lower lip with his tongue, before he parted them slightly, granting him entrance. Oikawa let his tongue explore his lovers mouth, rolling his hips up into Iwaizumi’s excruciatingly slowly. The two of them broke apart, gasping for air, but before Oikawa could go in for another kiss, he felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his chest, stopping him. He looked at him confused, and he flushed red with embarrassment, turning his head to the side and avoiding eye contact.

“I- uh-“

He bit off his words, and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile fondly. He was so cute when he was flustered like this.

“If you’re serious about topping me-“

“I am.”

Iwaizumi turned his head back to face Oikawa.

“Don’t do a shitty job of it.”

Oikawa chuckled softly, brushing his lips over Iwaizumi’s collarbone. 

“I won’t,” he murmured gently, scraping his teeth over his flushed skin. Iwaizumi shivered under his touch. He tugged at the collar of Oikawa shirt, and the brunette sat up, straddling him and pulling off his shirt, throwing it to the side. Iwaizumi ran his hands up Oikawa’s toned chest, feeling himself grow fully hard. Fuck, he’d never get tired of this sight. Oikawa leaned back down, connecting their lips again, fumbling with Iwaizumi’s trousers as he felt desperation well up inside him.   
Iwaizumi felt the same need, pulling off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He felt like his skin was burning where his boyfriend was pressed against him. Oikawa kissed his was down Iwaizumi’s chest, running his tongue over his defined muscles. He sucked and nipped at the skin carefully, relishing in the soft pants and barely restrained moans that fell from Iwaizumi’s swollen lips. His hands were under Iwaizumi’s thighs, holding them up and apart. 

“Are you clean?”

Iwaizumi thought back to the bath he had had before the party. He nodded, before realising Oikawa was too busy kissing his love handles to see.

“Y-yes.”

He scrunched up his face in embarrassment. He’d really just stuttered. How pathetic. He gasped suddenly as he felt Oikawa’s hand rub him through his underwear, all of his embarrassment brushed aside, replaced by pleasure coursing through his body. He exhaled through his teeth as Oikawa looked up at him seductively, pulling on the elastic of his boxers with his teeth. He pulled them down, and Iwaizumi’s erection sprang out, narrowly missing hitting the brunette’s face. Oikawa didn’t move for a couple of seconds, seemingly contemplating something. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop a needy whine as he moved his hips towards Oikawa’s face, desperate for his touch. In stead of going down on him, Oikawa sat up.

“Turn over,” he demanded, his voice thick with need, and Iwaizumi did so, although hesitantly. 

“Ass up.”

It was embarrassing to be exposed this way, and Iwaizumi didn’t move for a couple of seconds. He heard the rustling of movement, and felt a soft kiss on his shoulder blade, and Oikawa’s breath on his ear soon after. 

“Please, Hajime. I want you to feel good,” he murmured, kissing the soft patch of skin under his ear. Iwaizumi flushed, and buried his face into the mattress. Oikawa sat up again, and Iwaizumi moved so his ass was in the air. This was awful. He should never had agreed to it. He couldn’t believe Oikawa found this sort of thing enjoyable. He tensed up as he felt Oikawa’s lips on the back of his thigh, and one of his hands groping at his asscheek. 

“Relax,” he murmured against his skin, and Iwaizumi tried to loosed up a little. Kind of difficult when he was exposed like this. Oikawa’s kisses trailed over his ass, lingering dangerously close to his asshole. Oikawa pressed a kiss to the skin just above it, rubbing Iwaizumi’s thigh gently as he felt him tense up underneath him. He swiped his tongue over his hole, and Iwaizumi hissed. Oikawa must’ve been doing something right though, because as he continued licking and kissing his hole, he noticed precum leaking from Iwaizumi’s cock, and a lot of it, some of it dripping down onto the bed. The sight made him grow even harder, and he pulled off his skirt and his boxers, sighing with relief and arousal as his cock was exposed to the air. He wrapped a hand around his own dick, pumping up and down, pulling his foreskin back with every movement, and running his thumb over his sensitive slit. He continued to worship Iwaizumi’s hole until it was flushed and sensitive. He gently pressed his tongue against it, before pushing it inside his ass. Iwaizumi clenched, and Oikawa pulled his tongue out, frowning.

“Is this okay?”

Iwaizumi reaction beyond surprised him, coming out as a desperate whine. 

“Fuck, yes, don’t stop. Please,” he moaned, and Oikawa grinned proudly, leaning over to kiss him gently on the neck. Iwaizumi was never very vocal during sex, and hearing him like this turned him on so much. Iwaizumi’s shoulders were covered with a thin film of sweat, and Oikawa ran his tongue over them, before going back to what he was doing. He pressed his tongue inside Iwaizumi again, who didn’t make a sound, but Oikawa could feel his physical reaction. His thighs trembled slightly under his large hands, and he clenched before struggling to relax himself. Oikawa spread his asscheeks further, pushing his tongue deeper into him. Iwaizumi let out a soft, husky groan, and Oikawa began to touch himself again, revelling in the soft pants and strained breathing. He moaned quietly.

“Fingers.”

Iwaizumi’s voice was thick with lust, and Oikawa felt himself shiver at the sound. It was less of a request, more of a command. Oikawa got off the bed for a second, opening the draw and fumbling around for lube and a condom. His sex hazy mind made it a bit of a struggle, but he found them, eagerly climbing back onto the bed. Iwaizumi was already wet, and Oikawa’s saliva was dripping down his inner thigh. Oikawa licked it off, before pouring lube onto his fingers and Iwaizumi’s asshole. He pushed one of his fingers in, adding another as he was already stretched by his tongue before. He moved them in and out slowly, and Iwaizumi tensed his shoulders, struggling to relax with the foreign feeling. 

“Hey, Haji, turn over,” Oikawa said softly, pulling his fingers out. Iwaizumi rolled over, looking up at his boyfriend’s loving smile, before Oikawa leaned down to kiss him. He pushed his fingers inside him again as they kissed, helping him relax as he scissored his fingers. They broke apart.

“Another one, I can take it,” panted Iwaizumi, determination showing on his face as he pulled Oikawa into another kiss by his neck. Oikawa inserted a third finger, curling them slightly, prodding around inside his boyfriend. Iwaizumi almost came on the spot.

“Fuck!” he moaned, arching his back, and Oikawa knew he’d been successful in his search. He continued to thrust his fingers into him, grazing his prostate almost every time. Iwaizumi could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, but he held it. He reached a hand down, wrapping it around Oikawa’s dick. The brunette moaned loudly as he started to pump it, before going to kiss him again. 

“Fuck, Hajime,” he groaned into his neck as they broke apart. “I need you.”

Iwaizumi knew exactly what he meant. He made eye contact with Oikawa, the brunette’s hazel eyes hooded with lust, his pupils almost as big as his irises. His hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat, and his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. He was so gorgeous. Iwaizumi groaned, bringing a hand to his cheek and caressing it.

“Okay,” he whispered, and Oikawa pulled his fingers out. Iwaizumi felt a little strange now he was empty, but that sense of emptiness was soon replaced with apprehensive anticipation as he watched Oikawa lube up his dick, positioning himself over Iwaizumi.

“Ready?”

“Hurry up,” Iwaizumi growled, and Oikawa pressed his head against Iwaizumi’s entrance, before slowly slipping it inside. 

Iwaizumi’s voice caught in his throat as Oikawa pushed inside him slowly. The pain came first, and the discomfort of the unknown sensation. He hissed through his teeth, and Oikawa kissed him passionately, tugging on his cock a few times, replacing the majority of the pain with pleasure. He bottomed out, balls touching Iwaizumi’s ass, and he gently broke away from their kiss.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, before Iwaizumi nodded, signalling Oikawa could move. He pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting back inside, moaning.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned. Oikawa thrust in and out a couple more times, before shifting slightly. Iwaizumi’s gasp caught in his throat as pleasure wracked his body, making him arch his back and cling onto Oikawa, running his nails down his back. The brunette moaned as the pain sent shivers down his back. 

“Here?” he panted, thrusting again, and Iwaizumi nodded, unable to speak. He didn’t know how to express this feeling. Oikawa usually reacted with loud moans and pants and curses, but nothing came out. He felt tears welling in his eyes as Oikawa began to move faster inside him. Oikawa buried his head in his neck, and Iwaizumi could feel his hot breath on his skin.

“Faster,’ he panted, and Oikawa sped up, moaning softly against his skin. He felt Iwaizumi’s dick twitch against his stomach, and he started stroking it in time with his thrusts. He felt heat pool in his stomach as Iwaizumi groaned underneath him.

“I’m close,” he hissed, and Oikawa bit his lip. 

“Me too,”

Oikawa came into the condom with a soft moan, and Iwaizumi followed only seconds later, spraying cum over both their stomachs. They rode out their orgasms, shivering with pleasure, and Oikawa pulled out, collapsing on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Holy shit.”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, starting to feel exhaustion take over his body as the adrenaline rushing through him calmed down. Oikawa chuckled.

“We should do that again.”

Iwaizumi hit him gently in the back of the head.

“No fucking way.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.”

“No you don’t.” 

The two of them jumped as they heard someone knocking on the door, and heard a familiar voice shouting. Makki.

“If you two are done railing each other, Mattsun’s blackout drunk and doing impressions of Kyoutani downstairs! It’s fucking priceless!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other, before scrambling to put their clothes on. There was no way they were missing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye
> 
> Btw my ig is @Haikyuu_b1tch and I’m posting a fanfic there so yeah


End file.
